Raw
by XxAngelWingsXx123
Summary: The rawfian war from briseus a.k.a Rose's point of view. i hope you enjoy!


Raw

This is the wrestling version of Troy. Troy is a movie with Brad Pitt. The movie is about Achilles: the greatest warrior. Of course John is Achilles and Rose is Briseus. I'm adding extra character to the story so it wouldn't be exactly like the movie. Rose has a little sister named Isadora.

Screams echoed the house as I chased my little sister Isadora. Can't believe it. She was 4 today. 4 going on 25 at least. She always loved bossing me around.

She let out another scream as I almost grabbed her.

"Girls stop running around the house", my mother ordered.

"Oh c'mon mother", I said running over to her. "For nothing is special as this day"

I wrapped my arm around. "You should smile instead of ordering us around like maids of bondage."

I stepped back and saw her gawking at me.

"Maids of bondage", she questioned. "Then shall I serve as good as man as you."

She ran over to me and tapped my shoulder.

"Tag you're it", she said running off.

I smiled and ran after her.

I turned a corner and saw Silvia in the sitting room reading a book.

I slowly walked over to her and hit her on top of the head.

She jumped up holding her head with a shocked look across her face.

"Tag you're it", I said. I ran away.

"Oh you're gonna get it", she said running after me.

I ran around our butler and into the kitchen. I hid behind our chef.

"Rose, what are you doing", he asked looking down at me.

"Sssh" I whispered, putting a finger to my lips.

He rolled his eyes, going back to cooking.

"Hey, anyone seen rose", I heard Silvia ask the chef's workers.

I saw her looking around.

I got down on all fours and started crawling, trying to find my way out.

"I guess she's not in here", I heard her say.

When I heard the kitchen door open and close, I was finally able to breathe.

I stood up and turned around. I jumped when I saw her still here.

She came at me.

I screamed and ran out the kitchen. I could hear her follow close behind.

When I made a turn, I ran straight into Isadora. Then because Sylvia was so close she stumbled on me, and we all fell.

We lay there, laughing at ourselves.

"Girls", my mother said walking over to us with her hands on her hips.

We all sat up and smiled innocently.

"Dinner is almost ready", she said.

We nodded and went upstairs to get ready for dinner.

I sat in a chair in front of my mirror. Isadora placed in the middle of my lap. I was brushing her silky blonde hair. It amazed me so how she resembled me so much.

We both wore dresses.

Hers was a light blue that had a bow tied in the middle. She wore heart studded earrings that dazzled like the moon at night. Her shoes were black flats that shined from shoe polish.

As for me, I wore a dark blue sleeveless dress. It had rhinestones on every inch of it. My golden locks falling almost to my stomach. I wore golden hoop earrings. For shoes, I wore silver heels that weren't too comfortable, but I could endure it.

I took out a band from my dresser that was under my mirror and put her hair in a bond. Then I got a tiny tiara, and put it in the middle of her head.

"There all finished", I smiled at my work.

She got off my lap and started looking at herself. After a few minutes she turned and looked at me.

"Do you think I look pretty", she asked.

"No" I replied. "I think you look beautiful."

Her face brightened up. She looked in the mirror again. Then she looked at me. It seemed as if she was trying to compare us to each other.

I sighed and picked her up and sat her back on my lap.

"Listen, you're the most beautiful 4 year old in the world."

She turned around, and put her arms around my neck.

"I know, it's just you're really pretty too", she said.

I laughed. "C'mon or we are gonna be late for dinner."

She got off and held out her hand for me to take.

I got up and took it, and we walked downstairs to the dining room.

As soon as we entered the dining room, we were met with a huge "SURPRISE"

"Wow", Isadora said looking at the gigantic birthday cake in the middle of the table."

We both went up and took our seats at our places in the table.

Beside me was Sylvia, and beside her was my cousin Ariana. At the ends of the table sat our mother, with her huge golden crown, and at the other end sat my dad, the king himself.

All the other chairs were filled with our aunts, uncles, and cousins.

My mother stood and came and took Isadora to her seat.

"Sit dear Isadora, for you are our queen tonight", she smiled.

Isadora sat and mother came and sat by me.

We all started eating the food.

"Where is dear Dustin and Shawn", Isadora asked not seeing them.

A short silence fell over us before father spoke.

"Dear Isadora, Dustin and Shawn are not here, he said sadly, for they are making peace with smacks."

"Oh", she said, her face filling with sadness.

"Well it's ok, I mean at least they're gone for a good reason, she said smiling.

I looked around seeing everyone else smile back, believing it.

Really, was it only me who knew that smile was fake? Yes at least they've gon' to make peace, but not always. War. War is always on the tip of their tongues as blood is always on the tip of their swords. I hate war. I hate the meaning. I even hate the speaking of it. War is evil as I know it, and will always be.

When dinner was done, I went up to my room and put on my nightgown. I went to my window and looked out. Gazing at the moon and the stars that shined so bright. As I watched in a daze, I slowly heard my door open.

I turned and saw Isadora with tears in her eyes.

"Oh c'mere", I said holding my hands out. She immediately ran into my arms, crying heart out.

I picked her up and carried her to the bed. I sat down, and then sat her down on my lap sideways.

"Sssh", I said holding her tightly.

She pulled her head out looking at me.

"Why", she said, her eyes so sad.

I wiped tears away from her eyes.

"Issy", I said, they love you, you know that. You know they wanted to be here for your birthday. It's just business has to be done.

"I know", she said wiping rubbing her eyes. "It's just I wanted them to be here." Then she started crying even more.

"Sssh", I said trying to calm her.

She didn't though, crying even more.

"Look at me", I said holding her chin up with my hand.

Her eyes were now red from crying so much.

'they love you and they are always gonna be there when you need them the most."

"Really", she asked.

"Really", I said back.

She laid her hand on my chest.

"Sing me a song" she said.

"Ok", I whispered.

_Hush little baby don't you cry. Everything is gonna be alright._

It was a song mother used to sing to be to make me go to sleep.

_Hush little baby little baby don't you cry, everything is gonna be just fine. Just because they don't come now. They'll come soon…_

I looked at my window, at the moon again.

_Eyes glistening just like the moon._

_Rest your head and rest your eyes. It's okay even god cries._

_Please don't be sad, please no, no, no. 'Cause I love you till I go._

I stopped when I heard silent snoring.

I looked down at her and saw her sleeping peacefully.

I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

I carried her back to her bed, and tucked her in.

Then I went back to my own, where I slowly dozed off into a graceful sleep.


End file.
